What is this sensation?
by ShennyKitsune
Summary: "¿Sabes? Sé que te sonará extraño viniendo de mí, tal vez un tanto Cliché. Pero, de alguna manera, desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que serías algo especial. Aunque para serte honesta, no imaginé que para mí..." ¡The Fire Ferrets Rock Band llegaron para sacudir tu mundo, baby!, ¿te atreves a conocer esta historia? /AU, uso de OC, lenguaje soez-temas ligeramente crudos.


A/N: ¡Hola, gente adorable y bonita! Antes que nada, me presento: Mi nombre es Jenny (Who cares, right?)

So yeah, este es mi primer FanFic oficial. Es mi primera vez, sean gentiles. (?)

Ok, ya. Basta de la cháchara estúpida. Este "pedazo de porquería" producto de una mente atrofiada va dedicado a los miembros del grupo "KorrAsami Latinoamérica" de Facebook. Le he cogido cariño al grupo. Pues es ahí donde suelo calmar mi sed de más Korrasami y desquitar mis complejos de Fangirl. Korrasami es el mejor Fandom. Todo es bonito, pachoncito, suculento, colorido, diverso y todos somos una gran familia bendecida por el Canon de San Bryke. *Se persigna*

Así que esto es un AU, contiene ligero OC (necesario para el desarrollo de la historia), en algunas ocasiones puede que algún personaje (Korra, para ser exacta) se note algo OOC, pero nada serio, lenguaje fuerte, escenas crudas/ sexuales, (máaas adelante, claro está) menciones de Masami únicamente al inicio, música y más adelante KorrAsami. (Sí me salto algo, lo mencionaré luego)

 **DISCLAIMER:** Exclusivamente la historia es mía, los personajes son autoría de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko.

 **Capítulo 1- Fire Ferrets.**

Como cada viernes de cada semana; ajetreo total por los pedidos de materiales para el sector de ensamblaje. Asami sabía de antemano que el almuerzo iba a tener que retrasarse un momento más. No tenía opción, debía seguir el protocolo impuesto por su padre. No era opción el que una relevante y exitosa empresa como lo era _Future Industries_ hiciera esperar a una considerable lista de socios y clientes.

El señor Hiroshi Sato poseía una estricta política hacia eso: _"El cliente es primero, hija. No podemos darnos el lujo de dormirnos en nuestros laureles y esperar que la competencia se aproveche de ello. He trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta donde estamos y lo sabes bien…" Casi parecía estar escuchándolo rezar su conocido argumento. Y no es que no estuviese de acuerdo con él, para nada. Era tan sólo que detrás de eso sabía bien que su padre se había olvidado de otras cosas esenciales para ellos. No es que fuera malo, todo lo contrario; se preocupó por su educación pagándole los mejores colegios, una universidad de alto prestigio y enseñándole todos sus conocimientos a su futura heredera, tanto era así que la muchacha tenía conocimientos avanzados de ingeniería y mecánica automotriz para alguien de tan sólo 20 años de edad. Eso sin contar la carrera en administración de empresas que cursa actualmente._

Y a pesar de continuar con sus estudios, también hace sus pininos en la empresa cada que puede. Era una chica con un intelecto sorprendente y lo increíble es que su belleza era capaz de competir con ello.

" _Claro que sí, sr. Zhao. Yo le enviaré la notificación a la comitiva personalmente… Descuide, claro que sí. Que pase un buen día."_ Asami suspiraba cansinamente al colgar la bocina del teléfono y miraba que la hora en el monitor marcaban las 12:56 p.m. _"Muero de hambre. Creo que es hora de ir a almorzar"._ Decía para sí misma al tiempo que rebuscaba entre papales y folders esparcidos en su escritorio su teléfono celular, al encontrarlo decidió revisar si tenía algún mensaje de texto o algo parecido y efectivamente, lo tenía:

 _Mako: "Cariño, voy a tener que dejarte mal con nuestra cita para almorzar. Los chicos me pidieron (exigieron) una junta urgente sobre el evento de mañana. Almorzaré con ellos. ¿No hay problema?"._

Asami observó que había sido recibido hace apenas 10 minutos y decidió responder _._

 _Asami: "Ninguno, descuida. Estuve muy ocupada en la oficina. Ya le pediré a Opal que me acompañe y de paso haremos la tarea"._

 _Mako: "Ok. Noto que has estado de nuevo llenándote hasta el cuello de trabajo y de deberes de la escuela. Deberías tomarte un descanso. ¿Sigue en pie lo de mañana?"_

Cierto. La tocada de Mako y su banda. Había aceptado por fin ir a escucharles después de tantas veces de posponerlo por sus obligaciones. No podía decirle que no, ella no rompía nunca una promesa.

 _Asami:"Por supuesto. Hablamos en la noche para ponernos de acuerdo. Cuídate. Xoxo"._

Tenían exactamente 6 meses de relación, y en ese tiempo había llegado a querer mucho a Mako. Era un gran chico, algo difícil por su carácter marcado y su enorme ego de hombre, pero sabía que la quería tanto como ella a él. Sabía que había llevado una vida difícil años atrás junto con su hermano menor, y que ello le formó el carácter que hoy en día poseía. Habían salido adelante después de técnicamente vivir en las calles como niños huérfanos. Bastaba decir que ello fue suficiente para emblandecer -el ya de por sí "corazón de pollo"- de la heredera.

Es decir, al muchacho casi lo arrolló con su motoneta 8 meses atrás. Y de ahí, comenzaron a conocerse más a fondo. Mako le contaba sus peripecias, sus anhelos, sus pasatiempos y pasiones. Así supo que él vivía solamente con su hermano 2 años menor que él, que hace años vino a vivir a Ciudad República en busca de nuevas oportunidades, que gustaba de practicar algunas artes marciales, combates cuerpo a cuerpo, le contaba los odiosos trabajos en los que ha tenido que trabajar y que dedicaba sus ratos libres en practicar con su banda de rock y tocar en bares y lugares donde los invitaban por unos cuantos yuanes; Mako en el bajo y en los coros, su hermano Bolin en la batería y una chica,amiga de ambos hermanos en la guitarra y voz.

En fin, que Asami de alguna forma lo comprendía y había que decir que lo ayudaba mucho, aunque él se incomodara ante sus insistencias al invitarlo a comer a lugares considerablemente caros para la economía de Mako. Incluso, muchas veces le obsequió ropa de buena marca y hasta llegaba a cubrir sus gastos cuando él se quedaba sin ni un solo centavo. Y es que para ella el dinero nunca fue gran problema, y si podía ayudar a su novio no le importaba lo que pudieran decir.

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde cuando Opal arribó a la cafetería más cercana al centro comercial para tomar algo, justo como había quedado con Asami.

Entró y la divisó al fondo, con la mirada pegada en un libro, sentada en el lugar que siempre ocupaban cada que iban.

" _Típico de ella"_ _._ _Pensó al tiempo que sonreía y se aproximaba a ella._

" _¿Es que alguna vez dejarás descansar a ese cerebro tuyo, mujer?"_ Decía sorprendiéndola en el acto.

" _Ah, Opal. No te vi llegar."_ Respondía mientras cerraba su libro y lo apartaba para mirar a su amiga que tomaba el lugar frente a ella.

" _No me extraña que no lo hayas hecho si tienes los ojos adheridos a un libro. Deja el estudio para después. ¿Pedimos algo? Tengo hambre."_

Después de pedir sus respectivos alimentos y bebidas ambas chicas decidieron ponerse al día y conversar mientras esperaban.

" _Y dime, ¿qué tal ha estado tu día? Espera, no me digas. Has estado trabajando como loca, ¿cierto?"_ Bromeaba Opal con su tono dulce de voz tan característico de ella.

" _Y que lo digas. Pero no tengo opción. Si quiero estar apta para llevar el puesto que mi papá quiere darme debo centrarme bien en lograrlo. Qué mejor que comenzar ahora."_ Respondía mientras acomodaba sus finos al puente de su nariz anteojos y cerraba los ojos, para dar una apariencia de madurez absoluta.

" _Dios, Asami. Tienes tan sólo 20 años y actúas como de 40. No te pido que renuncies a tu estilo de vida, sólo quiero que vivas un poco, amiga. Sal de tu mundillo de vez en cuando."_

Asami sonrió girando los ojos. _"Justo eso te iba a contar; Mako me invitó a su tocada de mañana y pienso ir."_

" _Wow, espera. ¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿irás también? Excelente, así no me sentiré extraña en ese lugar."_

" _¿Eh?"_ Fue lo único que salió de la boca de la heredera, sonando más bien muy bajito.

" _Mi novio es el baterista, ¿recuerdas?"_ Sonrío arqueando una ceja.

" _Ah, no, sí. Eso ya lo sé. Me refería a la manera en que te referiste al lugar donde efectuarán el concierto."_

" _El lugar se llama_ _ **Filthy Spirits**_ _. Hazte a la idea."_

" _Un nombre muy… peculiar. Tú has ido a ver a Mako y a Bolin tocar. ¿Qué tal lo hacen?"_

" _Para serte sincera, esos géneros de rock; el punk y lo demás que tocan en esos sitios, metal y eso, bueno, no es más que música estruendosa para mí." Respondía Opal haciendo una mueca de incomprensión._

" _Tengo entendido que tienen nuevas composiciones. Lo sé porque cuando voy a casa de Mako a veces lo encuentro tocando el bajo y haciendo arreglos. Y a juzgar de lo que me ha mostrado hasta ahora no suena nada mal." Sonreía recordando a su novio ensimismado en su instrumento._

" _Entiendo eso, Bolin me tiene mareada con que Korra tuvo un lapso enorme de inspiración y creó nuevas letras, que luego les ayudó con una línea de bajo que descubrió y que Bolin quedó asombrado con los dotes que tiene para con casi cualquier instrumento y le puso el apodo de 'KorrAwesome'. Ya sabes que él parece que desayuna lengua casi todos los días, porque cuando se emociona de más no hay quien lo haga callar. Es decir, bautizó a la banda_ _ **The**_ _ **Fire Ferrets**_ _y yo tengo la ligera sospecha de que mi novio se cayó de cabeza cuando era un bebé." Mencionaba con ironía la chica de cabello corto._

" _Vaya, esta chica Korra parece ser una persona interesante."_

" _Me sorprende que aún no la hayas conocido. Aunque con eso de que ya no vive con los chicos y se ha mudado con su pareja es compresible. Es una gran chica una vez que la llegas a conocer. Y me refiero a conocer en verdad. Aunque te advierto, si tratas con ella tendrás que considerar deshacerte de muchos prejuicios. Um, no sé cómo describírtela, así que mejor espera a conocerla mañana."_

Asami por más que le daba vueltas a las palabras de Opal simplemente no comprendía a qué se quería refería. ¿Podría esperar algo bueno o malo? Sin encontrar respuesta a la incógnita, decidió alejar ese pensamiento de su mente cuando el mesero llegó con sus respectivas órdenes.

 **Un par de horas antes, en algún lugar de Ciudad República…**

" _Hey nena, ¿no has visto mi plumilla de la suerte?"_

" _Si te refieres a aquella mal trecha que usas siempre, la vi en el cajón que está a un lado de la cama."_

" _Oh, es cierto. Ya la vi."_

Cierta chica de piel de aspecto bronceado y mirada de un azul profundo recogía el pequeño objeto en señalado sitio, para luego introducirlo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta de mezclilla pálida, sin mangas y un tanto deshilachada. Se disponía a tomar una funda de guitarra, sacando de ahí mismo una cajetilla de cigarrillos Black Stone Cherry. Mientras caminaba hacia la sala del reducido departamento, encendía un cigarrillo de cubierta oscura que colgaba de sus labios.

" _Creí que ibas a pararle al vicio de una vez."_ Reclamaba una chica de apenas unas pulgadas más baja de estatura que la de ojos azules, de tez más clara, más no pálida, con unas cuantas pecas esparcidas por su rostro, dándole un aspecto de inocencia, ojos castaños al igual que su cabello, el cual lo llevaba en un corte grafilado con una mecha pintada de azul de lado izquierdo y un piercing minúsculo en la nariz. Ella le arrebataba el objeto de la disputa de los labios a la morena y le daba una calada mientras sonreía de forma retadora.

" _Y yo creí que ibas a modelarme ese bonito juego de lencería negra que compraste hace poco. Todos creemos algo, Miharu. Ahora dame eso, llevo prisa."_

" _Esa es para una ocasión especial_." Respondía mientras atrapaba el cuello de la otra muchacha y le besaba fugazmente. _"Por cierto, no has comido nada desde temprano. Ya sabes que te da malestar estomacal fumar con el estómago vacío."_

" _Tienes razón. Entonces, aliméntame."_

" _Ni hablar, no soy tu esposa y yo no estoy para eso ahora."_ Decía Miharu mientras reía burlonamente. _"Igual voy con prisa. Pero yo voy al trabajo. Así que, nos vemos en la noche. Y no olvides llevar las llaves. No quiero que te duermas en las escaleras si llegas ebria… De nuevo."_ Apuradamente mencionó al tiempo que apagaba el cigarrillo en un cenicero, besaba la mejilla de su novia y tomaba su bolso para abrir la puerta.

" _Realmente puedes ser una pequeña perra si te lo propones, ¿cierto, cariño? Ya que las dos vamos de salida puedo darte un aventón por ahí."_ Proponía la guitarrista cerrando la puerta del lugar y poniéndole el seguro a la puerta, siguiendo por las escaleras a su chica.

" _Sí, claro. Korra, el único 'vehículo' que manejas es una Skate board."_

" _Eso no es verdad. Tengo una bicicleta súper 'cool' que conseguí antier. Y tiene una parrilla trasera y todo."_ Respondía cual pequeña presumiendo el juguete nuevo que Santa Claus le ha traído esta Navidad.

" _Gracias, bebé. Pero paso. Las chicas me pasarán a recoger en la Avenida en un momento. Y más vale que me expliques luego de dónde has sacado esa bicicleta. Nos vemos."_

" _Sí, claro. Adiós."_ Murmuraba más bien para sí misma al tiempo que la veía alejarse.

Mentiría al decir que no sentía tristeza ante los cambios de actitud de su novia hacia ella desde que había conseguido el trabajo que ella anhelaba. Sin embargo, Korra era demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo y detestaba demostrarse vulnerable ante cualquier persona. Simplemente no se permitiría mostrar debilidad a nadie, así que optaba por usar una 'máscara' ante todos. Siempre ha sido así desde que tiene uso de razón. ¿A quién carajo le importaría el cómo se pueda sentir por algo que consideraba absurdo?

¿Amaba a Miharu? Sí. No podía negarlo. La había conocido en una etapa tan complicada de su vida y se había convertido en su única escapatoria a tanto dolor. Pues escapar desde un lugar lejano y abandonar todo contando con tan sólo 12 años se podría decir fácil, más no lo es. Ella era astuta y ello le sirvió de medio para sobrevivir en la vasta Ciudad República por un tiempo; comenzando a trabajar en lo que fuera, comiendo -si es que corría con suerte- de manera que se supone una niña no debería hacer, metiéndose en problemas, juntándose con la gente equivocada. ¿Cuántas veces no estuvo a nada de pisar el tutelar de menores? Korra aún se reía de tantas situaciones de las que corrió con suerte.

Suerte. A veces sentía que tenía demasiada. Otras, que simplemente una fuerza o ente Divino o sobre natural gustaba de darle unas cuantas lecciones. Como fuese, destino o casualidad ella conoció a sus dos mejores amigos por medio de los miembros de una pandilla de chicos con los que gustaba juntarse. Un raro encuentro, si alguien le preguntase; Bolin y ella congeniaron cual fuerza magnética. El chico de ojos verdes y un poco regordete en ese tiempo, era un año menor que Korra. Era un chico dulce y noble. -Y aún lo sigue siendo-

Pero como todo llega a su fin, las aventuras del 'Dúo dinámico' –como solían llamarse- y sus hazañas fueron descubiertas por Mako, el hermano mayor de su nuevo mejor amigo. Un chico un año mayor que Korra –Y que a decir verdad era maduro para tener 14 años- un tanto gruñón, serio, aburrido, sobre protector y mandón. Korra sentía apatía por él y su manía de sobre proteger a su hermanito. Pero más tarde comprendió su manera de ser, habían quedado huérfanos con tan sólo 10 y 8 años respectivamente. No tenían más familia que les cuidará, o al menos no que supieran. Por ello, Mako se vio en la necesidad de madurar y cuidar a su frágil hermanito. Lo quería y no deseaba verlo jamás volver a sufrir. Y en un orfanatorio no estaban seguros de poder serlo. Y huyeron de las autoridades que los querían poner al cuidado de esas instituciones. Sólo se tenían el uno para el otro.

Desde ahí, conocieron a mucha gente que les ayudó a cambio de algunos trabajos para nada honrados, y Mako lo sabía. Pero ¿qué otras opciones tienes cuando eres un huérfano y estás desamparado? Intentó a toda costa alejar a Bolin de todo peligro posible y malas compañías, pero en ese ambiente le fue casi imposible. Aunque para su sorpresa, su hermano no se vio corrompido por tantas vivencias desagradables ni su alma tan pura fue consumida por la tristeza.

Korra misma comprendió todo e inclusive llegó a sentirse un poco patética al comparar su vida con las de los dos chicos. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ella es así; un espíritu libre.

Al final, de alguna forma congenió con Mako y viceversa. Descubrió a un amigo leal. Supo que ambos hermanos eran únicos en su clase y formaron un estrecho lazo de amistad; eran así, justo como los '3 mosqueteros'. Eran ellos 3 contra el mundo. ¡Nada ni nadie los podía detener! Ni siquiera la Jefa del Departamento de la Policía estatal. ¡Ja!, esa vieja amargada no tiene idea de con quienes se metía… O al menos eso creían, hasta que…

 **Hace unos cuantos años atrás…**

" _¿Para quienes trabajan, pequeño?"_ Intentaba interrogar un oficial de rango menor a los 3 menores. Habían sido capturados accediendo por el ducto de ventilación de una pequeña a una relojería-joyería al centro de la gran urbe. Todo parecía estar saliendo a pedir de boca. Estuvieron estudiando cada movimiento de los empleados y cada detalle del negocio por un largo periodo. Hasta que pudieron constatar que el lugar carecía por el momento de alarmas de seguridad y sólo contaba con una cámara de seguridad de baja calidad en la entrada. Y por burlar cerraduras, candados y cadenas nunca tuvieron problemas; contaban con toda herramienta necesaria para acceder por el tejado mismo hasta los ductos, infiltrarse y deshacerse de la visión del dispositivo de vigilancia fue pan comido.

Ahora, sólo restaba el tomar ese bello reloj de oro puro y con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas que tenían por encargo. Todo con cuidado de no dejar huella alguna y salir por donde llegaron con ayuda de la cuerda que ataron previamente. Poseían la agilidad que envidiaría hasta un Ninja y los sentidos de un gato callejero. Sin duda en las calles se podían aprender un sinfín de cosas. Era una misión importante que les fue confiada a los tres por su jefe, Zhuming y no podían fallar. Y por supuesto, obtendrían una jugosa paga si todo salía exitosamente.

Más nuestros pequeños bribones no contaban con que algún vecino del barrio caminaba a esa hora de la madrugada cerca y haría una llamada anónima a los guardianes del orden y la justicia, al escuchar ruidos en los ductos. No habían corrido con suerte hoy…

" _Vamos, contesten. Sabemos que están metidos en asuntos de pandillas. Es inútil ocultarlo ahora."_ Presionaba exasperado el policía al trío que yacía en el suelo cubierto de vidrios rotos, esposado en un rincón del pequeño local.

" _No trabajamos para nadie. Lo hacemos para sacar algo de comer."_ Mentía Mako. Era obvio que de decir la verdad vendrían por ellos y podrían incluso acabar con sus vidas. A los pandilleros y mafiosos no les agradan los 'soplones', ¿no es así? Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, fue una estupidez de su parte haber embarrado a Bolin en esto. Pero la necesidad de más manos fue más grande. Y pensar que había decidido hace no mucho hacer de esta la última de estas actividades peligrosas. Con la paga que recibieran había querido rentar un cuarto para vivir con su hermano y su amiga, buscar un empleo de lo que fuera y alejarse de ese horrible estilo de vida y de esa gente. Lo mejor por ahora era continuar con el papel de 'niños pobres y desamparados'.

" _¡No mientas! Les teníamos en la mira desde hace mucho. Y sólo se han salvado porque han corrido con suerte, pero hoy se les acabó. Ahora tendrán que pagar las consecuencias."_

" _¡No vamos a pagar una mierda, monigote!, ¡sabes bien que por ser menores de edad no nos dan trabajo en ningún sitio!"_ Arremetía Korra con su típica actitud temeraria.

" _¡Eso no es pretexto, niña! Ustedes tres deberían estar en la escuela y no en las calles. A ustedes dos se les había intentado enviar a alguna Casa Hogar y simplemente se han negado a llevar una vida mejor."_ Señalaba el hombre al par de varones.

" _Eso lo dices porque no tienes idea de cómo es pasar toda tu niñez en un orfanatorio. Yo he escuchado la realidad de las cosas. ¡¿Tú qué has de saber sobre ello?!"_

" _Tú mejor guarda silencio, niñita."_

" _¡Oblígame, marica!"_ Retaba la chica, al hombre al tiempo que se ponía de pie y lo miraba de cerca.

" _Dios, Korra. Cierra la boca de una buena vez." Susurraba Mako._

" _Eres una-…"_

" _Parece ser que los gamberros como ustedes no perdonan ni las madrugadas de los Domingos para hacer sus fechorías."_ Irrumpía una mujer madura de cabellera corta y grisácea por la edad y una mueca de desagrado total.

" _J-jefa Beifong. Justo a tiempo como siempre."_ Saludaba el oficial.

" _Fabuloso. Ahora llegó la vieja mandona."_ Pensaba para sí Korra al tiempo que se dejaba caer al suelo y bufaba. Ella y la Jefa Beifong nunca se habían agradado en lo absoluto. Sus caracteres chocaban y se repelían como los polos iguales.

Después de haberse puesto al corriente con el informe de su oficial, Lin Beifong decidió interrogar a los presuntos ladronzuelos. Muy a su manera.

" _Muy bien. No puedo llevarles por obvias razones a la delegación. Así que hagamos esto rápido y sencillo para todos nosotros. Y más vale que contesten: ¿Qué demonios pretendían llevarse y a quién?"_ Cuestionaba con esa manera directa e intimidante tan suya.

" _Nada."_

" _¿Esto es NADA para ti, niña?"_ Argumentaba mostrándoles el motín en cuestión.

Korra se encogía de hombros tratando de no darle importancia.

" _Excelente. Nos quedaremos aquí toda la madrugada que resta y toda la mañana hasta que 'suelten la sopa' "_ Decía cruzándose de brazos.

" _Jefa, no podemos quedarnos toda la mañana. Es Domingo, nadie trabaja excepto los de servicio en turno. Salimos a las ocho."_ Le recordaba cual secreto de estado y con rapidez uno de los oficiales.

"Nos quedaremos hasta las ocho." Corregía como si hubiese sido su idea.

" _¡Es que usted no entiende!, ¡si decimos algo nos van a matar; nos van a desaparecer, nos harán picadillo y a nuestro picadillo le harán picadillo y, y, y nuestros cuerpos los arrojarán al agua y nos dirán 'Esta noche dormirán con los peces', aunque no sé qué significa del todo eso, porque los peces no duermen!, ¡Tengo 12 años, por Dios Santo, aún no he dado mi primer beso, ni tenido mi primera novia, ni si quiera le he confesado a Korra que creo me gusta, aunque de todas formas ya lo esté escuchando!, ¡Mako, confieso que te he mentido todo este tiempo, fui yo quien usaba tu cepillo de dientes y no Korra, fui yo quien robó tus calzoncillos favoritos con estampados de Winnie Pooh porque a mí me quedan más bonitos… Lo siento, chicos!"_ Explotaba rápidamente en llanto Bolin al tiempo que de su nariz colgaba un hilito de moco.

" _¡¿Bolin, qué rayos…?!"_ Exclamaban en unísono Korra y Mako, no sólo por las incómodas y extrañas cosas que dijo, si no por el hecho de prácticamente confesar que sí, trabajan para alguien.

" _¿Puede alguien callar a ese mocoso?"_

" _Enseguida, Jefa."_ El oficial que discutía con Korra al inicio tomó unos papeles sin uso y formó una bola gigante para luego introducirla en la boca del pequeño haciéndolo callar, quien había estado llorando cual 'Magdalena'.

" _Entonces reanudando el tema, ¿de quién se trata?"_

Mako suspiró derrotado. _"Lo que dijo mi hermano no era mentira… Omitiendo lo último…"_ Susurró con un leve sonrojo de incomodidad. _"Nuestras vidas corren un gran peligro si de alguna forma ellos se enteran que dimos información y los delatamos. No dudarán en buscarnos y acabar con nosotros."_

" _Eso lo debieron haber pensado antes de involucrarse con gente de esa calaña."_

" _No es tiempo para los sermones, ¿por qué no mejo-…"_

" _Sobre todo TÚ, niña. No creas que no sé nada sobre ti. ¿Qué diantres estás haciendo con tu vida?, ¿qué acaso no te importa traer muertos de preocupación a tus padres?"_ Señalaba acusatoriamente Lin. Korra abrió los ojos en sorpresa y más que nada, terror. Muy, pero muy en el fondo sabía que la mujer tenía razón. No, por supuesto que convertirse en una delincuente juvenil no era el plan original de Korra. Ella lo único que deseaba era libertad, ser ella misma, luchar por ese sueño que nació bajo una noche estrellada en compañía de una vieja guitarra, -Herencia de su padre- una y mil melodías y letras un tanto infantiles que fluían de la joven mente de una niña de 9 años: Crear música y vivir de ella.

Ahora mismo, mirando ese sueño lejano, sintiendo el frío metal de las esposas que aprisionan sus muñecas en su espalda, sintiéndose ridícula, una excusa patética para jugar a sentirse importante en el mundo peligroso en el que se había embrollado, se preguntaba lo mismo: _¿Qué diantres estás haciendo?_

Bajó lentamente la cabeza y por vez primera, sintió vergüenza de su posición y también al recordar a sus padres. SUS PADRES. ¿Qué iban a decir ella?, ¿es acaso esa clase de educación que ambos, unas de las personas más honestas y con grandes valores, le han dado?

Tragó el gran nudo que se había formado en su garganta antes de hablar. _"¿Q-qué tanto sabes de mí situación?"_

" _Lo suficiente como para saber que se supone que no deberías estar aquí, en Ciudad República. Si no en Ba Sing Se, en busca de cumplir tus sueños y comenzando la escuela media. O al menos eso les habías dicho a tus padres."_

" _Korra, ¿es cierto todo eso?"_ Mako preguntó suavemente mirándola. Hasta donde sabía, solamente odiaba estar en su casa y quería ganar dinero fácil para comenzar sus planes. Ciertamente él no era de los que se inmiscuían en las vidas ajenas.

Korra amaba a sus padres. Eran fantásticos. Pero ella dentro de sí misma sabía que en la Tribu Agua del Sur sus sueños de grandeza jamás podrían ser alcanzados allí. Amaba su tierra natal, sin embargo ser sucesora del Jefe de la Tribu, comportarse tal y como los viejos sabios de la Tribu esperaban de ella, estar metida en asuntos políticos, adaptarse a la mentalidad conservadora y restrictiva de ahí no era de su interés realmente. Korra soñaba en grande; nunca pudo calmar esa hambre de libertad y esa mentecita inquieta que desde niña demostró tener.

Nunca esperó que en Ciudad república encontraría tantas cosas y a tanta gente que la influenció de varias maneras; pues había tenido oportunidad de conocer a varias personas con gustos musicales por demás interesantes, y muchos de ellos eran músicos underground –por ello no era raro ver a Korra a escondidas en lugares en donde se suponía no debían entrar menores de edad-. Otros la instruyeron en el dominio de varios instrumentos musicales e incitaron más a su talento para componer y crear, se comenzó a juntar con algunos que cambiaron su ideología, manera de vestir y comportarse inclusive. Siempre inquieta, siempre cambiante. Y hasta hoy día, continúa envolviéndose en otros ambientes.

" _Y-yo… Sí. Es cierto…Mis padres… ¿q-qué saben de mí?"_ Preguntó a Beifong reteniendo las lágrimas.

" _Tienen conocimiento de que estás en Ciudad Republica y no en donde dijiste estar todas las veces que hablabas con ellos. Les dolió el hecho de que te fueras tan repentinamente de tu hogar sólo para avisar después que estabas en Ba sing Se estudiando en un colegio que habías elegido para ser estudiante de intercambio. ¿Sabes que te han estado dinero enviando todo este año? Y por si te lo preguntas, sólo saben que te la pasas vandalizando la Ciudad, pero no que ahora eres una ladrona de medio tiempo."_ Suspiró al decir lo último. Korra frunció el rostro ante esa palabra horrenda. _Ladrona._

" _Escuchen, niños. Por más que quisiera refundirlos en un reformatorio juvenil, debo comunicarles que deben citarse con alguien que desea hablar con ustedes mañana mismo. Así que por ahora, dejemos esto aquí. Mis oficiales los van a llevar a descansar a las oficinas. A las 2 de la tarde deberán estar preparados para acudir a la cita."_ El trío de chicos estaban procesando tan inesperada información.

" _Ah, sobre su seguridad personal no se preocupen. Siempre y cuando ayuden con cooperar y decirme la identidad del autor intelectual del atraco, tengan por seguro que estarán bajo mi entera protección. Descansen."_ Dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y se retiró del sitio.

" _Nnghhjijaggajheohja…"_ Intentó articular Bolin imposibilitado por el bollo de papel trabado en su boca. El elemento que estaba a cargo de su traslado le retiró el objeto de entre su dentadura. Una vez libre de ello jadeó aliviado.

" _Al fin. Oye ¿Nos puedes retirar las esposas?" S_ onrío nerviosamente.

" _Sólo si no vuelves a berrear como hace un rato."_ Contestó mientras se acercaba a liberarles las manos de los artefactos. Antes de dirigirlos al carro-patrulla dio las últimas indicaciones a sus colegas.

" _Korra…"_ Llamó expectante y preocupado Mako a su amiga, quien miraba las marcas de las esposas en su piel.

" _Cometí un gran error por querer encajar en donde no debo. Me olvidé de lo importante. Yo… nunca más quisiera traicionar ni herir a aquellos que me aman y se preocupan por mí. Nunca más."_

 **Tiempo actual…**

Korra había llegado pedaleando a paso veloz. Decidió sepultar esos pensamientos que surgieron hace un rato y enfocarse en lo importante. Sonrío emocionada al pensar en que habían conseguido un evento más. Y cada evento era un logro personal para ella. El simple hecho de pararse en un escenario y usar ambos instrumentos con tanta pasión imprimida le brindaba una sensación magnífica, intensa y apasionante; uno es su amada guitarra y otro su instrumento interno: su voz. Aquella tan flexible para adaptarse a cualquier estilo de música; desde un enérgico punk, hasta una suave balada. Su voz, si bien era nítida y entonada, podía presentarse también con un ligero raspeo como efecto en las piezas en donde se necesita darle energía a la canción. Y aún así, siempre conservando ese toque de autenticidad, efervescencia y frescura.

Era curioso ahora que lo pensaba bien. Nunca imaginó que Mako y Bolin se interesarían en participar en su proyecto a futuro. Claro, era verdad, ella misma se había juntado con los hermanos hace años, al principio por simple diversión, ocio, como quieran llamarle. Pero sería mentira si ella dijera que cuanto más llegaba a conocer su historia, más quería involucrarse con ellos, ayudarles y ser su cómplice de locuras. El trío de revoltosos.

En cuanto al asunto de la banda, al principio comenzó como un simple hobby; pasar el rato, hacer tonterías y divertirse. Pero después conforme pasaba el tiempo y ellos comenzaban a crecer, le ponían más empeño a practicar y a mejorar. Eso sin duda los unió aún más.

Ahora, si se preguntan qué aconteció después del suceso con la policía, la respuesta es sencilla: contactos...

¡Gracias por leer el primer capítulo! Estoy emocionada por (al fin) decidirme a colgarlo. No sentía que fuera demasiado bueno, y creí que sería algo Cliché, pero mehh. x D

En cuanto a la actualización, bien. La tendré pronto, porque vacaciones, inspiración, aburrimiento. Y eso~

Pero antes que todo, les exhorto a dejarme su opinión/críticas, etc… Pleeease. *ojitos*

See ya~


End file.
